Quid pro quo
by Cenzai Zphria
Summary: Due to a long and complicated series of circumstances, Ed, Alphonse Elric, and Alfons Heidrich end up at Hogwarts, along with a few other FMA characters. Crossover with the first Harry Potter book.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people. I wasn't planning on posting this, but my computer crashed and I lost everything from my other stories, so I lost inspiration for a while, but I've found FMA and for a while, I'm going to be focused on it. I don't know when I'll start my other stories, but I will eventually. Sorry if this sucks, because everything makes a whole lot more sense in my mind, but doesn't always translate well when written down. Please Review, even if you don't really like it. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I Don't own, so don't sue.

!#$&&$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$&&$#

"Ed, wake up!"

"Alfons? What's happening?" Having just awoken from his previous state of unconsciousness, it took Ed a moment to remember what had just happened. Remembering, he looked at his shoulder, which had been shot.

"Good thing she has such a lousy aim. The bullet hit your mechanical arm and didn't cause any damage," said Alfons. "Eckhart is busy with preparations to go into your world, and this small rocket should be enough to get you through the Gate before anyone notices."

It was then that Ed finally took notice of his surroundings. He had been strapped into a small rocket, barely big enough to fit two people, which was most likely the reason why Eckhart had ignored it. "Wait, Alfons, what are you doing?!"

"I'm sending you back to your own world. You're the only one who can stop Eckhart."

"What about you?"

Alfons grinned. "I'm coming with you, of course."

By the time Edward had gotten over the shock, Alfons had already jumped in and another rocket engineer had begun to launch the rocket. "Wait, why are you coming with me?"

Alfons shrugged. "If I don't have much longer to live, I might as well spend what time I have left helping you. Better to go down fighting then to wait for sickness to kill me."

And with that the rocket shot into the Gate, heading towards a world of problems and leaving behind one very irate Gypsy girl.

!#$&&$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$&&$#

Of course, what happened in Amestris is known to anyone who watched to movie, and is unimportant to the plot of the story. In truth, the main story does not begin for quite a while, but as it would make no sense without a prologue, there are certain events I am required to add into said prologue (just not Amestris).

!#$&&$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$&&$#

As the rocket crashed through the gate, having just returned from the so-called "Shamballa", the people gathered around it waited with an enormous amount of anxiety to see what else would come out of it, having already killed the strange and frightening thing that had once been Eckhart. What they saw next was not what they had been expecting. Instead of more frightening, monstrous creatures, they saw two young children, who looked to be no older than ten or eleven. The shorter of the two examined his hands, one of which was metal and far too big to belong to a child. "I guess it was just luck that nothing happened to us the first time we went through the Gate. Oh well. At least you took the case from Winry. I'm guessing that she has the schematics in it, so I'll be able to adjust this."

The other boy looked as though he could not believe what had happened to him. "Ed, why the heck do I look like I'm ten years old?" His ice blue eyes were filled with astonishment and bewilderment. Then Noah, who was among those watching this scene, realized who these two children were. "Edward? Alfons?"

And, indeed, it was them. Although both were much shorter (much to Ed's dismay), and Edward's hair was no longer as long as it once was, the two were unmistakable. "I'm guessing that the Gate took away a few years of our lives, as payment for crossing it. I'm not sure why, though, or if this is the only thing that was taken away from us. I suppose we'll find out eventually." Then Ed paused. "Why did we come back, anyway?"

"To destroy the Gate, remember?" At that moment, all attention was taken away from the two boys and focused on the suit of armor that had suddenly spoken. "Al… did you transfer your soul again?"

"Nope. I hid in here, before you entered the Gate. Colonel Mustang should be destroying it right now on the other side." And with that Al left his hiding place from the suit of armor. He, too, was once again a ten-year old, but he was now a ten-year old with seventeen year's worth of memories. "Now all we have to do is destroy it on this side."

Ed grinned. "It'll be difficult to do without alchemy, but I suppose the two of us will manage it, somehow."

Al grinned as well, although for a reason other than the happiness of seeing his brother. "Who says we can't use alchemy? Try it brother. I know you said it doesn't work on this side, but I think that going through the Gate changed that." Indeed, when Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on his automail, the familiar blade was formed. He grinned again. "I guess it won't be as hard as I thought, then."

!#$&&$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$&&$#

And so, the Gate was destroyed preventing anyone from ever using it to get to Amestris again. Then the Elric brothers plus Alfons Heidrich left Germany to search for the uranium bomb. While on their search, however, they began to notice something very peculiar and extremely troublesome. They did not mention it to one another, though it was clear that all of them had noticed. It wasn't until five years later that they finally admitted the thing they had had been afraid of. Their bodies were not aging.

While this meant that Alfons' sickness did not progress to the stage of near death it had been at when he was seventeen, it also left the three in quite a predicament. It was difficult for three unaccompanied minors to travel across Europe, and they were often detained at orphanages along their journey. Also, they were unfortunate enough to be caught in London during the bombings in World War II. Death and destruction reigned over the places they were in, an all three saw far more than their share of horrors. Several times they came close to dying, and it was only due to their companions that they were able to keep their spirits up amid the chaos that had become their lives.

But they prevailed through the hard times, and soon after the war traveled back to Munich. They had been unable to stop the uranium bomb, but in the end, Edward felt, more would have died if it had not been used to end the war. They stayed in an orphanage in Munich for several years, before leaving the country and traveling around Europe once again. It was impossible for them to stay in one place for a long time without arousing the suspicion of the people in said place.

Almost forty years passed before they returned to Munich, once again living in an orphanage. There they met the person who managed to change their entire lives. He was none other than the infamous Von Hoenhiem, aka Edward and Alphonse's father. They discovered that he was, in truth, not even from Amestris, and neither was their mother. Both were English, and soon after meeting their someday children they disappeared, most likely to the other side of the Gate. But before this happened, Ed, Al, and Alfons learned a piece of very vital information. Not only was Trisha Elric from that world, but she also had living relations, back in England.

Before their disappearance, Trisha sent a letter to her sister, asking her to take care of her children (she conveniently neglected to mention that one of these children was not her own, but their friend), for she "no longer had the financial resources to care for them, nor the cruelty to leave them in an orphanage." And this is where the story truly begins, for that sister was none other than Petunia Dursley, who agreed to take in her sister's children. After all, they were already taking care of one orphaned relative; what was the harm in taking more? At least Trisha had not possessed magic. She had been Petunia's dearest older sister, whom she had looked up to and admired. The Dursleys were confident that they would not have to worry about these relatives having magical powers. Oh, how wrong they were…

!#$&&$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$&&$#


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: In Which the Elrics (plus Alfons) Meet their Relations, and (Attempt to) Get their Letters.

!#$&&$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$&&$#

Harry Potter was bored. Very, very bored. Because the Dursleys did not trust him in their car, and Mrs. Figg was unable to watch him, he had been locked in his cupboard under the stairs until the Dursleys returned from their errand, of which they refused to mention the details to Harry. However, a few days ago he had overheard a tantrum of Dudley's, and from what he had heard, there were three children coming to live with them. Who these children were and why they were coming to live with the Dursleys was a mystery, but Harry pitied them, whoever they were.

!#$&&$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$&&$#

Dudley Dursley, meanwhile, was also very bored. He was sitting in the back of the car, with his parents in front. They were on their way to the train station, to pick up Dudley's three cousins who were moving in with them. Dudley was not very happy about this, to say the least. Having his cousins come meant that his second bedroom was no longer his, and would be used for his cousins. Dudley didn't want anyone in his bedroom, whether or not he actually used it, and he had made this clear through several tantrums. His parents had not listened, though (can you blame them? Like they really had a choice where to put them). And so Dudley sat sulking in the back of the car, waiting for the long and boring drive to end. He hoped that his cousins would be smaller than he was, so that he could bully them like he did Harry.

!#$&&$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$&&$#

"Big Brother, how much longer until we get to the station?"

"Not much longer, I think. We should be there in a few minutes." Ed, Al, and Alfons were sitting in the train compartment, just as bored as Harry and Dudley. Ed and Al were looking forward to meeting their aunt and uncle. It had been a delightful surprise to see their mother, after everything that had happened. They couldn't bring themselves to mention their attempt to bring her back to life, and Ed wondered if they had made the right decision in not telling their mother. If they had told her, would she have been able to prevent it?

Ed sighed, and looked down at his automail hand. With the help of Alfons, he had managed to use the schematics to transmute it to the proper size while still keeping every piece working properly, but the added density made it much heavier than it had originally been. His leg was the same way. It was a good thing that Edward was as strong as he was, or it would have been much more difficult for him to move. However, Ed wasn't nearly as fast as he had been, and nowhere near as agile.

"Did your mother mention what her relatives were like?" asked Alfons, cutting into Edward's train of thought. "I know she mentioned that they had a son, who was around ten or eleven, and I saw the picture she gave you of your aunt and uncle, but I didn't hear much else about them."

"Our mother said that she was a bit strict," replied Ed. "She also said that they 'disapprove of unnatural occurrences.' I'm not entirely sure what she meant by that, but I suppose it means that Al and I shouldn't use alchemy around them. Sorry, Alfons, but I guess we're going to have to wait to continue teaching you alchemy."

Alfons laughed. "That's alright, I don't think alchemy is ever going to be something I'm good at. I prefer rocket science."

Al grinned. "It's a shame that you couldn't help when they sent the first rockets to the moon. That was amazing to watch, though."

"Yeah, that was incredible. It's amazing how much technology has advanced since the beginning of the century," said Ed. "By the way, we've arrived."

The three boys hurried to grab their luggage and leave the train. There wasn't much luggage to grab, though. A long time ago, they had converted Winry's case for Ed's automail into a suitcase to carry everything they owned, which was the automail schematics, a few tools for maintenance, their passports (they had to travel often), some clothes, a few photos, and Ed's old research notes, which Al happened to be carrying when he went through the Gate.

As they left the train, Al immediately recognized his aunt and uncle from the picture their mother had shown them. Their Aunt Petunia was thin and blonde with a very long neck, while their Uncle Vernon was pretty much the exact opposite and had a very large moustache. As they had not seen a picture of their cousin, though, they were quite unprepared for the giant blonde hippopotamus, which was introduced to them as Dudley Dursley.

While the Elrics (plus Alfons) were somewhat prepared for the sight that awaited them, the Dursley were not. All three children were dressed in clothes that looked as though they had been around for a few decades (which they probably were), and were severely outdated and old-fashioned. All three were at least a foot shorter than Dudley, the shortest of them by about a foot and a half. The shortest one had gold eyes and messy gold hair that Aunt Petunia swore she would cut at the first opportunity that arose. While gold eyes are unusual, the other two children would have been able to bewilder the world's greatest geneticist.

If one were to see a black-and-white photograph of the two, they would automatically assume that the two were identical twins. In reality, though, their hair and eye colors were so different that they could not possibly have been related. While one bore resemblance to the shorter boy and had hair and eyes in the same color, only a bit darker, the other had white-blond hair and ice blue eyes, and bore absolutely no resemblance to the other child. Because the Dursleys were never the sort to believe in unnatural occurrences, however, they dismissed his unusual appearance as hair dye and a recessive genetic trait.

"You must be our aunt and uncle. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Dursley," said Al. "We are very grateful that you have taken us in, on such short notice."

"Well I can hardly avoid doing a favor for Trisha," said Mrs. Dudley, somewhat relaxed by the polite way in which Alphonse had greeted them. Mr. Dursley glanced impatiently at his watch. "Hurry up," he snapped. "We haven't got all day. The car is right over there. Put your things in back and let's go." As they piled into the car and left, the Dursleys occasionally asked questions about the boys, but the car ride was mostly silent. It was very fortunate that the car ride hadn't been any longer, because Dudley had quickly gotten bored with the conversation and was about to ask Ed why he was so much shorter than his brothers when they pulled into the driveway.

"Here we are. Get your things and take them to the bedroom farthest down the hall, on your right," Mr. Dudley instructed. They did as they were told. Once they entered the room, Al began to unpack while Ed and Alfons discussed their relatives.

"They seem nice enough," said Alfons. "Although, I have to admit that this room isn't exactly big enough for three people." Ed shrugged. "I agree, but it doesn't really matter. We're probably not going to stick around for more than a few years, and we've stayed in worse places."

"I don't know. For some reason, I don't really feel all that welcome here. And I don't really like the look of our cousin. He seems rather unpleasant to me," said Alphonse. Alfons shrugged. "Well, we don't know much about them yet, so it's probably unwise to jump to conclusions," he said, and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Let's go back downstairs, and see if we can't help with anything. It's about noon. We have plenty of time to talk later." As they went down the stairs and into the hall, they were met by and unfamiliar face.

"Um, hello," said Al. "Who are you?"

The boy seemed rather surprised to see the three of them, and it took him a moment to answer. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm a nephew of Mr. And Mrs. Dursley. And you are?"

Al introduced them, and then told Harry that they were also related to the Dursleys. In the conversation that followed, they picked up several useful pieces of information. They discovered that it was best to stay away from Dudley, as he liked to bully people he thought were weaker than him. Also, Harry told them that the Dursleys would not stand even the smallest mention of anything out of the ordinary, and hated to be asked questions. Harry was very friendly and talkative, and took an immediate liking to his three cousins. For the rest of the day they spent their time with Harry.

Later that afternoon, Dudley and his gang met, and Dudley decided to engage in his favorite pastime: Harry Hunting. Earlier, Harry had taken his three cousins to the park nearby, and so Dudley and his gang chose to head over there. When they arrived at the park, though, they changed their minds about the rest of their afternoon activities. When they arrived, they had seen Edward and Alphonse sparring, while Harry watched with astonishment and Alfons laughed at Harry's expression. One of Dudley's gang suggested that they weren't in the mood to go Harry Hunting and would much rather do something else, though everyone knew that there was an unspoken agreement to never, ever go Harry Hunting while he was with his cousins.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but in was what would happen over the course of the next few days that would dramatically alter the lives of four inhabitants of the Dursley residence.

!#$&&$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$&&$#

The next morning Edward, Al, and Alfons were greeted with a horrible smell upon entering the kitchen. They chose not to comment. For Al and Alfons, their silence was due to manners, but the only thing keeping Ed from saying anything was a glare from Al that promised lots of hurt if Ed opened his mouth. When Harry came in and asked what it was, Mrs. Dursley looked disapproving but told him that she was dyeing some of Dudley's old clothes gray for their school uniforms. Harry looked slightly depressed at this. As he sat down next to Ed, Ed muttered to him, "Cheer up. At least it wasn't the breakfast that smelled so horrible." Harry grinned at him.

Soon after Dudley and Mr. Dursley arrived, they heard the sound of the mail arriving, and Alfons offered to go and get it. Most of the letters that arrived looked to be average letters, but there were four that stood out from the rest. Each was made of a heavy parchment, and in emerald green ink the sender had written where they lived, even including the room that they slept in. Alfons had not sent or received a letter in many, many years, but even he knew that letter were not normally addressed in this fashion. The letters were for him, Ed, Al, and Harry. When he turned the envelope over he saw a strange wax seal bearing a coat of arms, but he didn't examine it very carefully before Uncle Vernon yelled at him to hurry up.

He gave all of the mail to Uncle Vernon, and the moment Uncle Vernon saw the strange letters he turned white. He showed them to his wife, who looked as though she would faint after she opened and read one of them. Ed gave Alfons a puzzled look. "What was wrong with those letters?" he whispered. Alfons was just as surprised as Ed. "I have no idea. They were addressed to the three of us and Harry. The way they were addressed was a little strange, but I didn't think anything of it."

Dudley started to yell that he wanted to read the letter, and Harry, who had overheard that one letter belonged to him, also demanded to see it. At this point, Uncle Vernon furiously demanded that they leave, and Ed, Al, and Alfons went back to their room while Harry and Dudley stayed behind to listen at the door.

!#$&&$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$&&$#

Over the next few days, the Elrics(plus Alfons) unanimously agreed that their uncle was insane. Letters kept arriving, and every time they found their way in Uncle Vernon boarded up more and more portions of the house. It wasn't until about thirty or forty letters exploded from the fireplace that Mr. Dursley really went insane. He made them all pack their bags and leave, driving away for hours and hours until stopping at a hotel. Needless to say, when the owner of the hotel came to tell him that about a hundred letters for them were sitting at the from desk, Uncle Vernon was less that pleased.

They drove off again, only stopping when Mr. Dursley left the car and came back with a long, skinny package whose contents remained a mystery to the other inhabitants of the car. After a while it began to storm, and a few hours later the four would-be recipients of the unusual letters found themselves huddled together on the floor of a hut on a rock surrounded by water. Edward was still trying to think of a reason why anyone would want to build a hut on a rock in the middle of nowhere, and Alphonse was starting to think that coming to stay with their mother's relatives was not such a good idea.

Glancing at his watch, Harry could tell that it was almost midnight. "Did you guys hear that?!" asked Alfons, looking the direction of the door. "I could've sworn I heard someone's footsteps outside…"

"It was probably just the waves hitting the rocks," said Harry. Just then there was a loud BOOM and the whole hut shook. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Or maybe not," said Edward.

!#$&&$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$&&$#

Hello, again. Thank you to the people who reviewed, because I always appreciate it. This chapter puts the Elrics and Alfons in the book around chapter three, but after this chapter I plan on having each chapter correspond with the chapter in the book. There will be two other characters from FMA that will show up later in the story, but I haven't decided whether to put them in starting with Diagon Alley or the Hogwarts Express. Sorry if it takes me a while to update the story, as I am a major procrastinator and it takes me a while to get focused on the story. Please, if you read, review! I know a lot of people don't, but it is motivating to see that people actually want you to continue the story.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to start by saying how sorry I am that I took so long to update. I am absolutely horrible at finishing anything. This chapter must have sat half-written on my computer for ages before I finished it I can't guarantee that I won't abandon this story out of laziness, but I am trying to work at it. This chapter it terribly short and just as badly written as everything else, but I'm glad it's over and done with because it's all dialogue and exposition and boring things that I have to put in. Even so, in my laziness I skipped some things that I'll probably stick in somewhere later. Once again, forgive me for my obscenely long procrastination, and please review. It's the reviews that keep me from procrastinating out of guilt for the enthusiastic readers.

!#$%^&**&^%$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$%^&**&^%$#

The next loud knock by the stranger woke the Dursleys. Dudley sat up from the couch and said something about a cannon, while Uncle Vernon came out of his room holding a rifle, threatening the person outside with it. After he said this, there was a pause, and then the stranger hit the door so hard it was blown open. Everyone's mouths fell open as the saw the stranger standing in the doorway.

He was probably a foot taller than Major Armstrong and had long shaggy hair, complete with an equally as shaggy beard. He came into the hut with his head ducked to avoid hitting the ceiling. He picked up the door and put it back on its hinges, and the noise from the storm quieted considerably. Then he turned to face them.

He then said something about making a cup of tea and sat down on the couch, causing a terrified Dudley to attempt to hide behind his mother. "An' here's Harry!" He said. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." Clearly the stranger was familiar with Harry, although it was equally as clear that Harry had no idea who he was. At this point, Uncle Vernon demanded that the man leave, but he ignored this, taking the rifle and tying it up like a knot before throwing it in the corner.

"Is it me, or does this guy seem just like Armstrong?" muttered Ed to Al.

"At least he doesn't have the sparkles…" whispered Al, and the two of them gave an involuntary shudder just thinking about it. It was at this point that the giant stranger, who had been talking to Harry, finally introduced himself.

"I haven't introduced meself yet, have I? Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." The stranger then turned around and proceeded to light a fire. He then began to cook sausages and make tea over the fire. Why anyone would randomly start cooking in the middle of a conversation none of them knew. Alfons was still trying to figure out where he had gotten the sausages. Hagrid passed one to Harry and offered some to Ed, Al, and Alfons, but they declined.

"Um, excuse me, but what is Hogwarts?" asked Al. Hagrid looked somewhat taken aback by this. "Yeh mean yeh've never heard of it?!" He turned to face Harry. "Blimey, Harry, did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry. The other three wore equally blank and confused expressions. Hagrid, however, looked outraged. "ALL WHAT?" He turned to the Dursleys. "Do yeh mean ter tell me that this boy knows nothin' abou' ANYTHING? I can understan' his cousins not knowin' nothin', but Harry?!"

Al and Alfons shared a look of silent bewilderment while Ed and Harry looked vaguely annoyed at what seemed like a stranger telling them that they were stupid. Hagrid, showing a brief moment of intelligence, realized their confusion and attempted to clarify.

"What I mean was about our world, Yeh see, Harry, you an' yer cousins are-"

Uncle Vernon chose this moment to intervene. " Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to say anything more!"

At this, Hagrid turned to look at Mr. Dursley with a look of such rage that it could have easily intimidated a much braver man; but seeing as Vernon Dursley was not said brave soul, he fell silent.

"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him? You've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" asked Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Ed and Al were beginning to believe that they were not the only branch of this family tree with a few odd secrets, and were rather curious as to what could provoke such a deranged reaction in their uncle. Hagrid, meanwhile, ignored their slightly unbalanced relative.

"As I was sayin', Harry, you an' yer cousins are wizards."

!#$%^&**&^%$#(I don't know how to make the line appear…)!#$%^&**&^%$#

A moment of stunned silence fell upon the group. The four so-called wizards could not believe their ears.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Hagrid, sir, but I don't think there's any such thing as a wizard or magic," said Al hesitantly, still in a state of shock at the giant man's statement.

"O' course there is. That reminds me, I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letters." With that statement, Hagrid handed out to each of the four an identical letter, of which I am certain the reader already knows its contents and therefore does not require an explanation in detail.

All conversation stopped for a moment as the four read their Hogwarts letters, something Al and Ed were both grateful for. Although Alfons and Harry had been shocked by the turn of events and were still trying to wrap their heads around the concept of magic actually existing, they did not have the firm belief of the nonexistence of magic so ingrained in their minds as the Elrics. Yet over the years they had grown to accept all manner of strange occurrences from this side of the Gate, and by the time they had finished their letters, both had resolved that perhaps this magic was simply another odd occurrence that they would have to accept.

Edward was also contemplating the possibility of magic being able to fix whatever had happened to their bodies.

_If there's even the slightest chance that we may be restored, we have to take it,_ Ed realized. _And maybe they can cure Alfons, or even send us home…_

Home. In all of their travels, in all they had been through, he had thought that it was over, that this was final and there would be no looking back. But now he realized that even though he had resolved that to forget about it, that they would never go home, the faint glimmer of hope that someday they would find a way had always been present in the back of his mind. And now it seemed as if there was a reason to hope once more…

Ed was suddenly broken out of his reverie by a thunderous roar. Apparently, Uncle Vernon and Hagrid had resumed their argument.

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!"

"NEVER – INSULT – ALBUS – DUMBLEDORE – IN – FRONT – OF – ME!"

And with that, Hagrid raised his umbrella and pointed it at Dudley. There was a flash of violet light and then pandemonium as Dudley howled in pain, clasping the spot where a curly pig's tail now rested. The Dursley left the room in terror and slammed the door behind them.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," Hagrid said ruefully, "But it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig."

"He was close enough to one already, there wasn't really much to change," said Alfons, who then erupted into a fit of coughing. Alphonse gave him a concerned look, but he shrugged it off. Hagrid took no notice of the exchange.

"Well, you four, it's gettin' late an' we've got ter get yer books an' all that tomorrow," said Hagrid. He took off his great overcoat and offered it to them. He was so large that the four could easily share it comfortably as a blanket, and with that the four went to sleep, nervously anticipating the events of the next day.


End file.
